The present invention relates generally to charging systems for electric and hybrid electric types of vehicles, and more particularly to selectively retaining a charging plug in the vehicle while the vehicle's batteries are being charged.
Some recent automotive vehicles employ on-board battery packs that can be charged while the vehicle is parked. For these vehicles, one end of a plug may be inserted into an electrical outlet in a garage, for example, and the other end is plugged into a receptacle in the vehicle. While plugged in, the vehicle batteries charge, thus providing the driver with maximum operating range on battery when the vehicle is next used.